


Brief Respite

by Fandaniel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, Kissing, Other, Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star Spoilers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandaniel/pseuds/Fandaniel
Summary: Elidibus and the Warrior of Light share a brief moment together before the end of their story.
Relationships: Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 18





	Brief Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is my first fic that I've ever written in 2nd person-- as well as the first fic I've ever published anywhere so please be gentle ; ;
> 
> This has very minimal editing so apologies for any spelling and grammar issues.

His coy smile is all it takes to summon you to his side, as if by magic, when really, you know, it's nothing of the sort. Elidibus and you both know these moments are rare. They are fleeting, and though you both find yourselves nearing the climax of this story…

Well, it's heartbreaking on multiple levels.

Still, despite what fate may have in store for two weary souls, for the first time his eyes light up upon seeing you join him in sitting at this watchtower. Overlooking Lakeland.

His armored hand-- Ardbert's hand-- draws over yours. Padded fingertips brushing over the back of it as a question. Which is answered with you lacing your fingers in his. 

No words are exchanged between you two. Enjoying a heavy, yet comfortable silence before he speaks to you. His hand squeezes yours.

"... We've come a long way, haven't we…?" He asks.

His voice draws your gaze to his face, and while you only see it in profile, overlooking Lakeland, the anguish in his eyes is obvious. 

Pondering upon his words, it truly has been a long time. Stealing what moments you could spare to be together. Living this life secret from the Scions. Loving this man quietly for a very long time. And yet…

Though you hoped otherwise… 

The lonely king sat at the other end of the board, the pawn, was putting him into check. Finally. After a long and arduous game. 

You return from your thoughts to realize he is looking at you expectantly. Smiling sheepishly, you agree with him, leaning into his arm.

"We've gone down a long path, and the trail behind us has been destroyed… there… is no turning back now," he murmurs, pressing a shy kiss onto your forehead. 

Drawing into his touch with a quiet desperation, you find your words. 

"It's not too late, Elidibus…" you whisper into his ear. Kissing it softly. "We can find a solution."

He doesn't even take a moment to ponder.

"We won't." He says this with finality. "But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy this last fleeting moment with you. Though we are at a crossroads, though we walk different paths…"

His kisses start to trail lower down your face. They're slow, deliberate, but he does find your lips. The kiss is warm, passionate… and especially bold for him. It ends far too soon, his lips parting from yours. Leaving you wanting for more.

"Know that all of this was real for me. Know that I love you, and I don't intend to stop."

Your heart swells. The words were always implied but they never left either of your lips. Afraid of the commitment when you both had your own duties to attend to… the awkward position of being in love with someone so diametrically opposed to you. 

But you kiss him back. Whispering "I love you too" into his lips, over and over. 


End file.
